Team 7's Thanksgiving
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: Kakashi organizes Team 7 and invites them to Thanksgiving dinner as part of a skill building exercise, but what will Kakashi do when all goes amiss?


Naruto folded his arms across his chest, "But _whyyy _Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, I _told _you. It's important for you to be thankful for everything, _including _your teammates."

"Well, I am thankful for Sakura, but Sasuke is another story. If he just stayed home, I'd be fine. Believe it!"

"Sasuke will be there, and you'll get along fine. Be thankful I was invited even, Naruto."

"Kakashi said that we could bring someone we considered family, so why wouldn't you be invited?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I'm not family, Naruto." He laughed, ruffling up the blonde's hair, "Even if you wished I was."

"Believe it I do, Iruka-sensei, believe it!" Naruto bounced, walking along beside his former teacher as they headed to a home where Kakashi was busy at work.

Kakashi cooked the turkey dinner with ease. I mean, it's rather easy when you watch a cooking shoe with your Sharingan capturing every move the expert chef made. Sometimes it was not only beneficial for battle, but rather nice to have for every day chores. Kakashi smiled as he did cooking almost as easy as breathing, all while reading his favorite book.

The door rang, Kakashi sighed. Had he not wanted another lonely thanksgiving, he'd have pretended not to be home. He wondered why he had really called them all together for such a meal. You know before the end of dinner either Naruto or Sasuke would have kunais at the other's throat, Sakura would have a screaming fit – and probably later burst into tears – and Iruka would be tempted to insult Kakashi's 'methods'. Setting his book down, he checked the clock and realized it was fifteen minutes prior to six, the time he had set to meet. He could assume who was here.

"Hello, Sakura." Kakashi glanced around, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, you know," She blushed, "Very busy, they're currently reorganizing their filing cabinet to use over four hundred folders instead of only three hundred. It'd be a simple process, but they ran out of color coated folders, so they had to make new colors to make new folders from. You understand, don't you?" She giggled. Kakashi felt a sweat drop form on his forehead. _I knew she got it from somewhere…_

He welcomed her in though it didn't take much for her to b-line to the kitchen. Inspecting all and finding nothing, she smiled, "Jeeze Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know a guy could cook so well!"

"Never underestimate a potential opponent, in any media." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Oh, you're right Kakashi-sensei, sorry!" Sakura scratched her head, "So… where's, Sasuke?"

"He'll be here." Kakashi turned and rolled his eyes. He'd never understand teenage girls.

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Sakura squealed, marching off for the door, "Oh Sasuk- Oh. It's you, Naruto." Her tone lost emotion.

"In the flesh, believe it!" Naruto gave her a goofy grin. She turned and marched off for the kitchen , "You think she likes me, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka laughed, "Oh, Naruto…"

They strolled into the kitchen where Kakashi set apathetically reading from his book. Naruto gave a bright wave, "Smells good, Kakashi-sensei!" he began to shift through the pots, "Did you make some ramen?"

"Naruto-" Iruka began to reprimand,

"Of course, Naruto." Kakashi laughed, "Would you have stayed if there wasn't?"

A knock on the door interrupted them again. Sakura's eyes lit up, and Naruto folded his arms in disgust, but before either could speak, Kakashi thought he'd save Sasuke for a moment, "I'll get the door. Excuse me."

Upon opening the door, he saw Sasuke standing there, looking calm and put together as always, hiding his emotion.

"What, could no one muster up an aunt, a friend, someone of age who was mildly entertaining?" Kakashi turned away. Sasuke took one step in the home,

"My family was murdered by my brother." Sasuke scowled.

"Stop complaining. Be thankful for once." Kakashi was lost in his own thoughts already.

Sasuke strolled into the kitchen a few steps behind Kakashi, "Oh, Sasuke-chan-" Sakura squealed, diving toward him for a hug.

She stopped short of her neck meeting the kunai he held to protect himself, "Heel, Sakura."

"I'll protect you!" Naruto unnecessarily shoved himself between Sakura and Sasuke, "You couldn't leave your weapon home for once, Sasuke? We're at a family dinner, you know!"

Sasuke smirked, jabbing the kunai at Naruto. Metal on metal made a ringing noise as Naruto's own kunai blocked the blade, "Seems I'm not the only one who thought a weapon might be needed."

The two of them stared shooting daggers with their looks at each other for a long time. Kakashi shut his book, "Look, the turkey is done. All of you, go sit." He had no joy in his tone.

The two boys didn't move, but Iruka quickly steered Naruto off toward the dining room. Sakura stood next to Sasuke, "He can be _such _a pain, Sasuke-chan."

"The lesser of two in this group." Sasuke shoved his hand in his short pockets, walking into the dining room. Sakura's jaw hung, inner thoughts screaming _You've gone and done it now, Sakura! He thinks you're an idiot! Oh Sasuke, why don't you just LIKE me? _

"Kakashi, do you need help in the kitchen?" Iruka asked, desperate to escape the hostile environment.

"No." Kakashi gave a curt reply. Iruka looked at the three children, Naruto and Sasuke engaged in another fierce stare off, Sakura looking longly at Sasuke and disgustedly at Naruto. He offered a way to break the silence,

"So, what are you all thankful for?" Iruka tried.

"I'm thankful for my massive intelligence, my family, oh, and Sasuke." She beamed.

"Ramen, of course!" Naruto pumped the air with his fist.

"And you, Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated, "I have nothing, no one to care for me or for me to care for. The only thing I can rely on in power. And one day, I'll be strong enough to defeat my brother.."

"Oh, Sasuke, I care for you!" Sakura reached out to put her hands on his shoulder – a _huge _mistake.

He caught her hand in his fist before it touched him, "You don't know what care is, Sakura, you have no idea!"

Sakura whimpered and her bruised hand, pulling it into her lap and staring at it. Sasuke returned to his apathetic gaze anywhere but at the others, and Naruto looked from Sakura, concerned, to Sasuke, with hate.

Kakashi walked in with a platter of food, but stopped short at the scene before him, "We haven't even started dinner yet and you're at each other's throats?" Kakashi sighed, "I'll be drunk before we leave this evening…"

Iruka shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. The second Kakashi put the food down, Naruto picked up a fork, "Let's eat!" He looked frightened when his fork got stuck in the 'turkey'. Quickly a puff of smoke revealed it to be a log. Kakashi slowly placed down the real food,

"Substitution justu. We have to say grace first, Naruto." Kakashi sat at the head of the table, "Here's hoping for a fruitful year without any casualties, yes? It'd be a pity for one of you to die so soon, you're the first group who's actually interested me in years."

"Kakashi-sensei, we were just talking about what we're grateful for. What are you grateful for?"

Kakashi stared at his plate as he thought, "Friends." He paused, "I may not have any left, but the ones I had, I'm eternally grateful for."

Silence fell around them, in an attempt to break it, Iruka announced, "Let's eat."

For a long while, no one said anything, but ate in silence. That was until Sasuke and Naruto reached for the same piece of turkey.

"It's mine!" They called at the same time, fighting for the piece with their forks. Both reached for kunai knives at the same time, both missing each other by only a fraction of an inch.

"Give it up, dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"YOU TWO!" Sakura was screaming, knife in hand, swinging it rampagingly from one to the other, "I swear, I'll cut you both if you don't stop it. It's the first time I've ever had a thanksgiving dinner and I want it to be a nice one!"

"Your first thanksgiving dinner?" Iruka asked timidly.

"You think my parents have time to cook?" Sakura broke down in tears. Naruto and Sasuke withdrew their forks. It was the first time they'd really thought about it. It was their first thanksgiving dinner too; Since neither had actual families to celebrate with. Silence fell around the table besides Sakura's muffled sobs.

Kakashi stood, "Sounds like the pie is done," he responded to no indication, "I'll go retrieve it." He pulled a frozen pie from the freezer and shoved it in the microwave for a few seconds. Then he sprinkled something special on top and carried it out, "Delicious pie for everyone."

He cut it and handed a slice to each of them, insisting on taking everyone's first course plates out. Iruka smelt it immediately. Eyes widening, he didn't have time to warn the others before their faces were stuffed full of pie. Sakura ran a hand over her head, "Kakashi-sensei? Something doesn't taste right about this pie…"

"Oh, I don't feel so good.." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke shot a kunai knife toward Kakashi the second he walked into the room,

"What'd you put in the pie!" He demanded. Kakashi teleported behind him, patting his shoulder, "Don't worry. Just some medication to ease the tension." Suddenly, Sakura slipped from her chair, out cold. Naruto was next, less gracefully smashing his face into the pie before slumping off the table. Sasuke tried to resist, but his eye lids grew heavy as he grunted out, "I'll-"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, who looked at him horrified, "Why aren't you tired, Iruka?"

"You drugged them?"

"Oh." Kakashi gave a kind hearted smile, "I should have guessed you would have noticed."

"I repeat," Iruka stared baffled, "You _drugged _your students? Kakashi, have you lost your-"

"They'll be fine." Kakashi smiled, throwing a limp Sasuke and a limp Sakura over each shoulder, "Mind grabbing Naruto? They'll wake up well rested in the morning, ripe for training this way."

Iruka stared after Kakashi baffled


End file.
